Parte de mi corazón
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Por que simplemente así habia sido escrito, así lo queria el destino, una pequeña reflexion, sobre lo que es el tenerte a ti en mi vida... Reviews


**Parte de mi corazón**

Por: **Jenny Anderson**

**Disclaimer**: Veamos no tengo los ojos rasgados, ni la piel amarilla, no vivo en Japón y no tengo una cuenta en el banco, es obvio que Gravitation no me pertenece, pero algún día... , es pequeño pero a mi me encanto

* * *

**Canción**: Parte de mi corazón

**Interprete**: Sin bandera

Es gracioso como todos los los acontecimientos de tu vida te preparan para encontrar para encontrar tú destino, si alguien me lo hubiera dicho antes, me abría reído en su cara, ante semejante estupidez, sin embargo hoy me doy cuenta de que es verdad.

Que cada una de las cicatrices que tengo en el corazón me fueron dadas por una razón.

**Yo nací marcado con tu amor**

**yo sentía tu respiración**

**yo crecí soñando con tu piel**

Para reconocer que eras tú lo que el destino tenia preparado para mi, eras tu ese bálsamo consolador que sanaría mi alma golpeada y me traería de vuelta hacia ti, solo hacia ti, por que me enseñaste que cuando se quiere algo de verdad se consigue, por que me demostraste mediante tus sonrisas que el amor de verdad existe, por que el verme reflejado en esas pupilas violetas en lo mejor de mi vida, pero tenia que pasar por todo lo que pase para darme cuenta.

Para poder entender el por que mi corazón late rítmicamente cuando me miras fijamente, para entender el que mi boca se curve en una sonrisa al verte llegar, el entender que el amor es así.

**Aprendí a amarte sin querer**

**lo presentí **

**tu tenia que ser**

**supe que te iba a conocer**

Por que por más que me aleje de ti, tu hiciste de todo para quedarte dentro de mi, tan dentro que ya no me es posible concebir la vida sin ti en ella, has iluminado todo de nuevo, has alejado las sombras de mi interior has hecho que el corazón, que creía muerto volviera a latir, no puedo recordar mi vida sin ti, por que ya es para mi imposible volver a vivir entre las sombras, ahora que he logrado encontrar la luz.

no fue fácil, no fue fácil, por que en un principio no te reconocí, pero ahora simplemente me encanta estar a tu lado , a pesar de lo que puedan creer, a pesar de lo que crean es lo correcto...

por que lo correcto es estar junto a la persona a la que amas, la que te hace feliz con su presencia, quien también es feliz con la tuya.

a quien puedes mirar durante horas sin querer hacer más...

**y una noche al fin la luna se encendió**

**te vi fue mágico**

Por que me encanta perderme en tu pupilas y ver en ellas el amor que sientes por mi, el mismo amor que yo siento por ti, ahora lo entiendo.

Siempre te estuve esperando, desde antes de saberlo yo esperaba por ti, todas las noches en aquel parque donde iba a fumar para relajarme, bendito viento que arranco de tus manos aquella hoja, bendito viento que trajo hasta mi aquella letra, que hizo que nos encontráramos por primera ves, en el fondo yo lo sabia, eras tu, eras tu lo que yo había estado esperando desde antes.

y el destino nos había puesto delante uno del otro, solo teníamos que darnos cuenta de que nos pertenecíamos...

**Te llevo en mi por siempre**

**fui hecho para ti **

**yo te imaginaba así**

Me gustaste desde el primer momento, eres un encanto a la vista, me hiciste perder la razón en tan poco días, al principio creí que era deseo, deseo de tus labios, esos que tome sin previo aviso y sin tu permiso, por que todo tu eres una cosa preciosa, por que el simple hecho de verte me hace perder la razón, pero hace desear tus labios de la misma manera que la primera vez.

**estabas dentro mío, **

**desde antes del amor **

**ya eras parte de mi corazón**

Después me lleno de pánico , un beso, EL BESO, había sido yo el que lo había iniciado, el que había iniciado y me porte frío contigo, por que el pánico me hizo ver que poco a poco me gustabas más.

Me hiciste perder la cabeza y el pánico y el miedo se había apoderado de mi, yo que lo ultimo que quería era que alguien me quisiera, que alguien creyera que yo era especial, yo que tanto mal había hecho antes, yo que me sentía manchado, para nada digno de que alguien tan puro como tu me mirara como lo hacías.

**pensando en ti**

**mil noches pase**

**el alma abrí y te encontré**

**eras tu la única la misma**

Y entonces me diste la prueba más grande de tu interés, te preocupaste por mi, no por lo que mika te había ofrecido desde un principio, si no por mi, por mi bien.

Por que aun que yo no lo quería tu ya me habías tomado como alguien especial, ya me habías marcado de la misma manera en que todo lo que tocas se marca por que tienes un algo, eso que te hace especial, eso que yo veía en ti pero que aun no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Aun cuando lo que más deseaba era quedarme a tu lado, atraído por la fuerza esa fuerza que tienes para atraer todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, de la misma manera en que yo me sentía atraído, la misma manera en que deseaba verte, por eso, por eso decidí verte en aquel escenario.

**desperté mi sueño es realidad**

**descubrí la felicidad**

**el destino no podía fallar**

**hoy estas aquí y se que no te iras**

**serás mi música**

Perdí la cabeza la verte en aquel escenario, deje que tu voz me envolviera, que tus movimientos me sedujeran, que tus ojos me hechizaran, no tienes idea del deseo que encendiste en mi interior, de la pasión que se desbordaba dentro de mi, de una manera en que hacia tanto que no sentía, no creí que aun hubiera dentro de mi, aquella manera de desear, la manera en que te deseaba casi con locura, todo tu me parecías fascinante en ese momento.

**Te llevo en mi por siempre**

**fui hecho para ti **

**yo te imaginaba así**

Y esa noche enloquecí por tu piel, tome tus labios sin previo aviso, te bese, como jamas había besado a nadie, y te hice mío de una manera tal que jamas había hecho a nadie, en que jamas lo había imaginado y al día siguiente me llene de pánico, al darme cuenta de que estabas llenando poco a poco mi interior, que comenzabas a quedarte en donde yo no quería que te quedaras, que comenzabas a entrar lentamente en mi corazón, y yo no lo deseaba no lo quería.

Fue tu amigo el que llego a salvar la situación a darme una excusa para pedir nuevamente que volvieras a mi lado, aun cuando ni yo mismo lo sabia.

**estabas dentro mío, **

**desde antes del amor **

**ya eras parte de mi corazón**

y desde entonces han pasado tantas cosas, sin embargo, sin embrago seguimos aquí juntos, uno al lado del otro, a pesar de todas las adversidades, a pesar de todos los miedos y las inseguridades, estaban ahí y era en momentos como ese, en donde ambos estaban tumbados uno junto al otro, en la cama que compartían, en que todo parecía estar bien para ellos.

poso sus ojos dorados en la piel de Shuichi, mientras notaba como el pequeño se veía más adormilado que de costumbre, sonrío lobunamente pero el pequeño no se dio cuenta de eso, sin embargo cerro los ojos

**cada caricia amor**

**estaba escrita**

**con mi pasión tenias cita**

**en tu mirar yo lo veía**

**te conocía y ya eres mía**

-"Yuki"- dijo sin abrir los ojos, por que el había sentido la mirada dorada sobre su cuerpo

-"Que?"- pregunto Yuki, intentando controlar el deseo que sentía de pronto por el pequeño cuerpo

-"Besame"- murmuro Shuichi sin abrir los ojos

eso era todo lo que Yuki necesitaba oir, atrapo los labios del menor en un beso posesivo que por supuesto el otro correspondió mientras sus manos recorrían aquel pequeño cuerpo que era suyo, suyo... por que así tenia que ser y así seria... así lo marcaba el destino

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues a mi me gusto mucho, espero que a ustedes también, hice un vídeo con esta historia, si me dejan su coreo se los mandare y o en su defecto les pondré el link de donde lo pueden descargar espero sus reviews. Ya saben que todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos


End file.
